Modified Humans
|homeland = Germa Kingdom |features = Modified Lineage Factor |price = }} Modified humans are humans who have been biologically modified through genetic enhancements to have enhanced physical traits. So far, the only known modified humans are four of the five children of the Vinsmoke Family. Appearance Modified humans are normal humans with artificial enhancements made at a genetic level. Their external appearances remain identical to that of normal humans. However, it is likely that their genetic enhancements also caused a change to their hair colour, as none of the Vinsmoke children (except Sanji, whose modifications were negated) inherited their father's hair colour. Modified Humans * Vinsmoke Reiju * Vinsmoke Ichiji * Vinsmoke Niji * Vinsmoke Yonji Biology Modified humans are humans whose Lineage Factor has been manipulated, usually at the embryonic stage. By manipulating this "blueprint of life", the growth of the life form in question can be changed accordingly. Vinsmoke Judge engineered his four sons to possess superhuman traits, by applying the procedure to them during their fetus stage, against the wishes of his wife, Sora. By doing so, he ensured they would develop a secondary, hardened skeleton known as an , as well as other physical enhancements. However, while Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji all adapted to their father's engineering, Sanji did not gain any of the genetic enhancements due to their mother taking a powerful drug intended to negate the surgery's effects. The drug rendered Sanji alone a "normal human". Reiju, although not born alongside her four brothers, was also modified by her father to possess such enhancements, but with some alterations: she cannot disobey direct orders, but retains her emotions and can circumvent his orders with loopholes. Cultural Relationships Modified humans bring up the issue of benefits versus ethical considerations: while Judge was adamant about turning his four sons into superhuman commanders for the family's army, Germa 66, Sora was against the idea of negating their ability to feel compassion. Sora fiercely believed that such modifications would render their sons to be inhuman, and she went as far as to consume a powerful drug in an attempt to negate these modifications; however, the drug only worked on Sanji, and conversely caused permanent damage to Sora's health and her eventual premature death several years later. Reiju, who was born three years earlier than her brothers, was subjected to a different variation of genetic enhancements which similarly give her limitless superhuman physical potential and an Exoskeleton. However, the procedure did not interfere with her emotional capacity. Due to their lack of compassion and their upbringing, the three male modified humans of the Vinsmoke Family look down on others with a royal haughtiness, and are willing to kill and injure in cold blood. This includes wanton acts of cruelty, such as ordering soldiers to sacrifice their own lives for them, or brutally attacking a devoted chef to vent out frustrations. Their cruelty extends even to their brother, Sanji, whom they see as a failure due to his lack of adaptation to the genetic modifications and his retention of his humanity. Beyond their cruelty, their lack of emotions have also rendered them incapable of fearing even death. While Judge had intended this to make them efficient combatants and killing machines, it can prove to be a great flaw. When they were surrounded by the Big Mom Pirates and restrained at gunpoint without weapons, they assessed quickly that there was no way to retaliate, defend or escape, and so simply sat there unconcerned, appearing to accept death nonchalantly. The three even went as far as to joke about and label their own father (whom they usually respect) as pathetic for pleading and crying. This indicates that the three act logically in a machine-efficient manner, never taking sentiment (even regarding their own lives) into account. Judge, witnessing this flawed design in their genetic engineering, desperately thought that something was wrong with them. Reiju also considers them to lack humanity. Overall Strength The modified humans engineered by Judge all possess superhuman physical strength. During their childhood, with training, the four Vinsmoke siblings' strength and resilience rapidly increased to the point of equalling an adult man's. Further administration of drugs can also further the augmentations. The Vinsmoke siblings also possess an exoskeleton which grants them enhanced durability, leading them to be renowned for their "iron bodies". They also possess an increased healing rate, as Reiju managed to rapidly heal after her leg was shot, and was even able to engage in combat a few hours later. Special Abilities Reiju and Niji have both demonstrated special abilities which resemble the use of Devil Fruits; it can be presumed that the other modified humans in their family possess similar unique abilities. The abilities which have been demonstrated are tied to the user's epithet: Reiju's ability ("Poison Pink") allows her to suck out powerful poisons out of an afflicted individuals and neutralize them within her body, demonstrating complete immunity to the deadliest poisons. She is also able to secrete poison to attack enemies, an ability which was unique to the Doku Doku no Mi. Niji's ability ("Dengeki Blue") allows him to generate electricity from his body, similar to the Goro Goro no Mi. Limits The Exoskeleton, while powerful, is not invincible. A powerful enough force can cause it to dent, although it can be repaired with a counter blunt-force, such as a hammer or a "Press Machine". Should something like the jaw be dislocated, the modified human in question can rearrange it by hand. The Charlotte Family also developed special "Candy Jacket" bullets capable of piercing through Reiju's exoskeleton, causing her left leg to bleed profusely. Modified humans are as vulnerable to Devil Fruit powers as any other normal human, as Reiju's memories were successfully modified by Pudding without any difficulty. Additionally, there are notable limitations to the modifications' accompanying impact on emotional capacity. While Judge originally perceived Ichiji's, Niji's, and Yonji's lack of emotions as a strength in combat, it proved a limitation when they responded indifferently to the prospect of imminent death. As Reiju retained her emotions and humanity, she grew to despise her father and brothers (except Sanji), and was forced to carry out her father's orders in a way which conflicted with her innate moral nature. However, while Judge's modifications on Reiju prevent her from directly opposing him, they do not appear to prevent Reiju from undermining his orders indirectly, as she replaced Sanji's exploding wrist bracelets with fakes. Reiju was also able to choose not to warn her family about Big Mom's imminent plan to betray and kill them, showing that she retains a large degree of autonomy. Ironically, while Judge had always viewed Sanji as a failure due to his compassion and humanity, it was this very compassion that led Sanji to rescue his family despite the years of mistreatment he received at their hands, an act that shocked Judge and moved Reiju. It appears that genetic modifications can only remove a limited range of natural human emotions and cannot alter the subject's natural personality. Despite their loss of "soft" emotions such as empathy and compassion, Ichiji, Niji, and Yonji are still capable of feeling such emotions as anger and cruel delight, and they all exhibited a lecherous streak at the sight of Nami. References Site Navigation Category:Technology *